Just an Accident
by winkawinkamika
Summary: Juvia's dark eyes stared at the vile in her hands. The apothecary promised that it would work or she'd get a full refund. Gray would finally be hers and she would get out of that complex love polygon. She even had enough kindness in her heart to help Lucy with her love problems too. Well, it was mostly so that Lucy would forget about Gray. However, things don't go as planned.
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: Juvia's dark eyes stared at the vile in her hands. The apothecary promised that it would work or she'd get a full refund. Gray would finally be hers and she would finally get out of that complex love polygon. She even had enough kindness in her heart to help Lucy with her love problems too. Well, it was mostly so that Lucy would forget about Gray. However, things don't go exactly the way she planned. "Juvia is sorry!" she cried. "It was an accident!"

**A/N:** The events in the story takes place before the GMG and after the Key of the Starry Skies Arc.

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. MASHIMA HIRO DOES.**

* * *

Juvia needed something quick to help her out of the messed up love polygon she found herself in. Gray was just too attractive. There was no other way to put it. Not only did he attract mass amount of females, he even would attract people of the same sex! It would help if he didn't have this compulsive need to strip. Though, Juvia didn't mind it. However, she did mind when there were other people around with carnal desires for him.

_How dare people have such fantasies of him!_

The simple fact is that Gray was just too attractive even when he is fully clothed. Juvia had too many competitors over Gray's heart and she felt that she was losing her chances at being Gray's lover. There were two reasons to why she was losing Gray's affection.

The first reason: Lyon Vastia.

The white-haired Ice-Make wizard fell head-over-heels for her at first sight. It was just like how Juvia fell in love with Gray at first sight/fight. Even though that Juvia professed her love to Gray Fullbuster several times in front of Lyon, the white-haired man was persistent in finding a way to make Juvia love him instead. Did he not understand "no"?

_Juvia's heart only has love for Gray-sama!_ Juvia thought to herself.

Lyon was messing up her chances with Gray every time he professed his undying love for her. He would send her cards, chocolates, flowers, and other fine gifts for her. He would find any way possible to express his love towards her even inviting her to the fanciest restaurant in all of Magnolia. Juvia could not accept his offer. The place was rather expensive and romantic. It seemed like it was more of a "date" than a "dinner between friends." Juvia knew the place fairly well. It was the place she dreamed where Gray would propose to her. The things that Lyon would do for her were the sort of thing that Juvia wished that Gray would do for her. Lyon even went to the extent of fighting Gray for Juvia's love. To her horror, Gray had just ignored them. Did he think that she liked Lyon? Juvia didn't want Gray to get the wrong idea

_Juvia only loves Gray-sama and no one else!_

Juvia's second obstacle: Lucy Heartfilia.

The beautiful, busty, blonde celestial mage known as Lucy Heartfilia worked on the same team as Gray. She posed a greater threat than Lyon. Lucy was and still is Juvia's biggest love rival. She was the reason why Juvia was losing the love battle over Gray's heart. No matter how many times Lucy denied having feelings for Gray, Juvia couldn't help be paranoid every time the blonde was close to _her_ Gray-sama. Gray is undeniably attractive; and Juvia knew that even though Lucy may not harbor romantic feelings for him, it didn't mean that she was attracted to him. Lucy's attraction to him could blossom into love and Juvia did not want that to _EVER_ happen.

It was an irrefutable fact: Gray has an attraction for Lucy.

Juvia couldn't deny the fact that Lucy was a beautiful woman. She was bright, strong, happy, and beautiful. Meanwhile, she was this gloomy, pale, rain woman. They were opposites in appearance and character.

Her eyes didn't fail to see how Gray jumped in between Lucy's and Natus's dance. Even though Lucy kicked him out, Juvia didn't miss the scowl on his beautifully carved face. Gray seemed to be upset with not being able to dance with Lucy. Juvia saw the jealousy etched on his face when she danced with him. At the close proximity they were in, Juvia felt that she could die a happy girl. She beamed with joy as she held Gray's hands as they swayed to the music but he didn't seem to enjoy the moment as much as she did.

Juvia fumed with jealousy when she watched Gray's performance of "Frederick and Yanderica." Gray was supposed to be the evil prince that kept Yanderica (played by Lucy) captive. However, no one would have guessed that the princely Erza Scarlet, the woman capable of knocking down two mountains with one kick, would have a terrible case of stage fright. Erza went berserk and the evil knight (Gray) ended up having to save the princess from Erza's unpredictable attacks and the fire-breathing dragon, Natsu. In the end, the evil prince falls in love with Yanderica. It was a messed up story but the audience applauded and cheered loudly (after Gray habitually stripped before trying to stop the flame that was on Lucy's dress but ended up destroying her entire dress with his ice-lance). Either way, the crowd loved it! Lucy and Gray were the hottest topic on Sorcerer Weekly after that. They were on the cover of that week's latest issue. Juvia was not happy with the pictures that Jason took where Gray held Lucy's hand as they elegantly danced together.

Then there was the time when Natsu and Happy told the entire guild what the caught Gray stripping as he was stalking Lucy. Gray was stalking Lucy! That was unbelievable! Stripping was one thing but stalking Lucy! How could he? It was absolutely unacceptable!

Gray paid more attention to Lucy and spent more time with her. She heard of all the stories where Gray heroically saved Lucy from danger. He had a scar on his face and abdomen to prove his point.

Jealousy is completely normal feeling! Well, unless you're Juvia. People say that she was an obsessed freak. People just don't understand how much Juvia really cared for him. No one could possibly understand how much she loves him. She didn't fall for his looks. Well, that sort of played a big part when they first met since she couldn't bring herself to scar that beautiful and well chiseled face. Juvia sensed that it was meant to be when their magic collided. She hoped that Gray sensed it too. Ice and water- her magic complimented Gray's magic better what Lucy's celestial magic could do with Gray's. It was simply meant to be. Juvia belonged with Gray.

Juvia followed Gray (not stalked because that would be creepy), and she learned that he was now the holder of her heart from all the times they spent together. The way how he would fight for his nakama, they way how he fought to rescue Lucy when he battled her- _would Gray do that for Juvia, too?_

An unrequited love is a painful experience. Juvia would do anything to be close to Gray. Lucy had what she wanted. Lisanna (Juvia was unsure of this) had what Lucy wanted.

Juvia's dark eyes eyed the two viles in her hands.

"Gray-sama will be mine!" she squealed as she left the apothecary and ran with excitement to the guild.

Juvia was positive that this apothecary was no fraud like the last time. It wasn't in an old, shady place. This time, Juvia watched the old man make her potion. She even went to the extent of collecting the needed ingredients and paying extra money for it. This one seemed legit as she watched him make the concoction. The apothecary even asked for a lock of Juvia's hair as it would so that it would be she who Gray would fall in love when he took the potion. That seemed pretty convincing to Juvia.

The other vile was for Lucy. It was going to make Lucy and Natsu crazy for each other. Searching for the ingredients for this one was rather difficult. She had to find a lock of hair that belonged to Natsu. That one was harder since the Salamander went on a mission with Lucy (and Gray who accompanied them as usual). But with Lucy out of the picture, Gray would belong to Juvia and Juvia alone. While she was at it, she could help Lucy with her boy problem.

Juvia eyed the blue liquid in the vile. Surely this one will make her Gray-sama notice her. Then, they will fall in love, have multiple romantic dinners together, go on lots of quests together where he would save the damsel in distress which would be her and not Lucy, then have a beautiful wedding, perhaps rub it in Lucy's jealous face that Gray only holds a romantic feeling for Juvia, and have two beautiful children and grow old together. Juvia's face began to heat up as she began to plan their future together.

Juvia was getting ahead of herself, again. Gray and Lucy had to drink the potion first.

Unfortunately for Juvia, luck was not on her side. Juvia failed to see that it was the same apothecary that tricked her seven years ago. He needed another quick buck and knew how naïve the lovelorn bluenette truly is. The show he put up for her proved his point. He quickly packed his things and headed to Crocus. There would be a bigger sale since the Grand Magic Games were just six months away! Maybe he could trick another fool.

Poor Juvia! She doesn't know what she's getting herself into.

* * *

**A/N**: Next chapter will definitely more exciting, and contain humor! I promise. Lots of Gruvion will appear in future chapter along with GrayLu and inevitable NaLu. The pairings are undecided but I know where I want to take this story. But I need your help. I need you to keep motivating me with reviews, follows, and favorites. I love feedback and might post the next chapter early! Thanks to everyone that read my NaLu fic"I Hate You!" You're encouragement helps and I haven't abandoned Heart of the Iron Dragon Slayer. My story is typed on my iPhone since I have limited access to a computer and my mommy still has it. T.T

**Next Chapter:** "My back hurts!" Gray cried. "What the hell? Not this again!" Juvia was shocked at the events that perspired before her. This wasn't supposed to happen! Gray was supposed to fall in love with her! He wasn't supposed to turn to a (you just need to keep reading to find out). Well, he still looked attractive in that state. Though Juvia preferred the other Gray better. "Wendy can you somehow change us back with your healing magic?" the two boys begged. "Sorry," she replied. "It's not working. I'm afraid that I'm unable to help you." "What are we going to do!" the two boys cried.

Rate & Review, pretty please!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Sorry for the late post. My brother challenged me to write an action fic. for him. The little booger better like it! Also, it's vacation so we've been busy making this summer 'educational' and going on camping trips with no wi-fi. T.T

Recently, I've been bugging my friend, to update her story. She's being a lazy ass, but can't we all empathize? Anyways, I want her to update her Austin and Ally story. Highly recommend it! It's entitled, _Captive Bride _by oh-tangled. Bug her for me?

**BitterSweetCrazy**: Thanks for the suggestion. What I meant was I that I didn't know which pairing should triumph in the end! Decisions, decisions, decisions! Why must it be so difficult! I hope that you like the effects of the potion though.

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL. MASHIMA HIRO DOES**

* * *

Lucy allowed the enticing smell of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies fill her nostrils. She had baked a fresh batch of homemade cookies for Juvia as a thank you gift. They weren't as pretty or decorated as the sugar cookies that Juvia made for them.

Everyone was tired from the mission. The mission wasn't too bad. It was just to get rid of a bunch of trolls that was disturbing a small village. However, Gray and Natsu decided to turn it into a contest to see which one would defeat the most trolls since Erza wasn't there to triumph over them. Lucy barely survived it with the help of Aires and Virgo. The challenge was to get the two to stop fighting when a giant troll came to the picture. Everything went well other than a few scratches- nothing that Wendy can't patch up. Damn troll tried to cook them in a giant pot. Lucy didn't know what was in the concoction but she made sure to scrub herself clean of it.

Juvia surprised Team Natsu at Lucy's house last night. The rain woman _never_ broke into her house before. There she was with a bag of cookies for them. Juvia made Gray cookies that looked very similar to him. He even got cookies in shapes of hearts and ones that looked like Juvia too. It even had his insignia and his two scars just in the right place. Natsu also received cookies that looked like him with his pink hair and scaly scarf. Happy received fish cookies, and Lucy received cookies that looked similar to her. She even received a note that read: Gray-sama is mine. Again, Lucy had to assure Juvia that there were no romantic feelings between her and the ice mage.

Juvia left with a big smile and grin on her face that left Lucy rather confused that night. It was rather creepy eating something that looked a lot like you. Lucy made a mental note to ask Juvia how she was able to get all the details in the chibi shaped cookies. She was unable to eat her own cookies however because her two partners and cats decided to play with them have their mini wars with them. Lucy still couldn't believe how the two idiots managed to ruin her table with a mini cookie war.

Gray left early that night saying that he was feeling pain in his chest. Natsu crashed on her bed that night, _again_.

Speaking of Natsu…

_Where is he?_

* * *

Happy flew over the city of Magnolia looking for his pink haired partner. The catamander was worried for his friend. Natsu would never leave him alone without telling him where he went. There was only one place that Happy knew where Natsu would be for sure if he wasn't eating at the guild.

"Lucy! Lucy!" Happy cried as he flew into her apartment through the open window. "Is Natsu here?"

"No," Happy heard her say from the kitchen. He heard Lucy run up the stairs and saw her food go wide with shock. "My room!"

Lucy let out a loud scream as she plunged her foot into Happy's face with her famous Lucy kick. Happy's head crashed onto the wall and his body fell limp to the floor. It took him by surprise because Lucy had stopped doing that since it's become a regular basis thing. Lucy should be used to their intrusions and sleep overs.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my room, _naked_?" the blond mage yelled.

"Aye Lucy, what's wrong with you?" the blue cat cried. He rubbed his cheek where he felt the pain. "It's me, Happy!"

"You aren't Happy at all! Happy's a cat," Lucy told him.

"I am an _exceed_," he corrected. "And you don't mind it when Gray comes to your house already naked."

"Happy?" Lucy's eyes went big as realization hit. The voice was exactly the same but his form completely puzzled him. "Is that really you?"

"Aye!" he exclaimed. "What's wrong with you today?"

"It's more of what's wrong with you," Lucy stated.

"Why? Do I have fish on my face?" he asked as he began to wipe his face with his hands.

_Wait, hands?_

Happy began to feel for his whiskers, they weren't there. His face was smooth and soft instead of that furry touch. His hands and arms weren't covered in blue fur but with tan skin. Instead of paws, he had two hands with long fingers and feet with toes! He didn't have his cute cat ears on top of his head. Instead, it was silky blue hair. His belly lacked his white fur. Instead, his body was in a slim teen's body. His cute little pink nose was gone and replaced with a button nose. Why was it gone? It was his best feature! Worst yet, he didn't have his tail! Oh, the agony! Happy ran to the bathroom to see his reflection. It was Happy's turn to scream.

Lucy came running to Happy's aid as she heard his blood curling scream.

"Don't look at me!" Happy cried as he covered Lucy's face with his hands. "I'm ugly. Carla won't ever like me now!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Lucy began, "it's not like Carla paid attention to you."

"Now's not the time for teasing," Happy cried with tears streaming down his face. The cat was literally crying like he just dropped perfectly good fish cooked passed perfection.

"You don't understand what it's like, Lucy!" Happy cried as he pouted by himself in a corner. "You don't know what it's like to lose your cuteness. No one gives you second glances because you're heavy and mean."

"Shut it, damn cat!" Lucy yelled as he threw a towel at him. "Besides, how did you not notice the big change when you woke up this morning?"

"I don't know," he answered as he wrapped it around his hips. He scratched his head, pondering how he could have missed all the signs. "I did my daily routine. Now that you mention it, I did feel colder when I woke up this morning and people looked at me differently today."

Well, it was Happy's fault for not noticing that he had turned into a human boy. People probably gave him weird glances because he looked like Cupid without his diaper and arrows.

"Maybe I ate a bad fish," he stated.

"I don't think it was a bad fish," Lucy told him.

"How do you know?" he countered.

"I'm pretty sure," Lucy answered.

"Maybe Wendy can fix this!" Happy exclaimed. At least he could use magic, still. Instantly, he sprouted his wings and headed towards the window.

"Wait! Happy!" Lucy cried but it was too late. Happy exited her house leaving the towel on the floor and the only clothing that he wore was his green knapsack.

"Can't you two be quiet?" an oddly familiar voice said. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Natsu?"

A pink creature emerged from her pink bed sheets. Lucy's jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide for the second time that hour.

"What's with that face?" he asked.

Natsu hadn't slept well that night at all. He felt a little queasy from last night for some odd reason. Still, he gave her a grin. Last night, he couldn't sleep because he felt sick and a bit light headed early that morning. He began to walk towards the bathroom to puke the contents that were begging to come up but he wouldn't allow it to. Lucy wouldn't be happy to wake up to the smell of vomit nor would she be happy waking at two in the morning. Natsu curled up in a corner, holding his stomach till sleep finally found him and now his morning was ruined.

Lucy looked at him with a horrified expression.

That unmistakable salmon pink color, dark onyx eyes, toothy grin, and signature white scarf.

"Natsu?" she asked.

_How did this happen? _she thought. _He's a... He' s a.._

"Hey, Luce, did you get taller?" Natsu asked as he stood on her bed, but that wasn't the Natsu she knew.

"You're a pink cat!" she exclaimed.

* * *

Juvia couldn't wait to see Gray on this lovely morning. She could see the event enfold before her eyes. She would stand casually behind her pillar like she did every day. Gray would approach her, get down on one knee and hold her hand. He would gaze passionately at her eyes. His cheeks tinted a rosy pink. He would confess his undying love to her like she always imagined.

"_Juvia," his voice silky smooth, "you are the one for me. I have always been in love with you! Please bear my children!"_

"_Juvia does not know what to say," she would reply. "This is happening all too fast."_

"_Say yes! Please, Juvia. I can't live another day without you," he would hold her close to his icy body. His cool embrace making her cheeks heat up._

"_Juvia has always loved you," she answered._

_Then they would share a beautiful, passionate kiss filled with love._

Juvia's imagination ran rampant. She began to imagine what their twelve children would look like. They would be the most beautiful creatures in the world, more beautiful than Lucy's babies. They would have a gorgeous wedding. She would get her happy ending with the man of her dreams.

"Gray-sama," she sighed as thought about him.

Just thinking about him made her smile.

A cold hand reached out and grabbed hers. It was kind and loving but it wasn't Gray's hand.

"Juvia-chan," he said her name cooly.

Juvia turned her head to face the man who she dreaded to see. She wasn't expecting him at all. The man that held her Gray's attention! She did not want to see him at all. This guy couldn't get a hint! No matter how many times she told him that her heart belonged to Gray, he would try to weasel his way into her already complicated love triangle.

"Lyon-san!" she exclaimed with much surprise. "What are _you_ doing here?"

It didn't matter, though. Today was the day that Gray was going to be hers. The apothecary promised it or her money back!

Gray was going to be finally hers.

* * *

Gray woke up feeling a lot better minus the pain he felt in his back. He let out a ferocious yawn and stretched out his arms. He got out of his bed throwing the covers off his body and began to wipe the sleepy stuff out of his eyes and began to walk to his bathroom to get ready for today's events.

He opened his eyes and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked like crap. Gray was not a morning person at all. He opened his cabinet and began to daily routine to wash his face and brush his teeth. Once he was done, he looked at himself in the mirror. Gray noticed that his normal spiky, messy hair was significantly longer than before. He wasn't a fan of long hair. It was fine since he could always cut, but something was definitely wrong.

"The hell?" he said in a confused daze.

Something didn't look quite right. That couldn't be him. Gray touched the mirror. He did double takes at the mirror. He walked away and came back to see if that was right. He looked closer at the mirror. His fingers touched his face. His scar on his forehead, the one right above his left eye was there. His eyes were still droopy but they looked bigger and when did his eyelashes get so long? His skin seemed a bit fairer. He touched his cheeks with his hands and began to pull at his face to see if it was truly him. His face looked rounder and his defined jaw wasn't there anymore. His guild mark was in the same spot. He placed a hand on it.

_Wait_.

"This better be a damn dream," he muttered as he ran his fingers in his now long, and silky raven hair.

He touched his chest again right where his guild mark was located.

Gray screamed in horror when he looked at his nude self.

His abs were gone, his waist was significantly smaller, and his body was curvy.! Also, there were things that were definitely not there when he went to bed last night. In fact, those things hanging on his chest shouldn't even exist on his body!

* * *

**A/N**: I wish I could say the next one will be on time, but I'm going on vacation, again. I wanted to post what I could before disappearing again for 3-4 days. I'm _trying_ my best to update on a regular basis. But, the next one will definitely be longer than this.

**ATTENTION**: I'm being indecisive as I plan the end. I know it's far from it but it would help a lot if you put your input so I can wrap it nicely together. What do you think the pairings should be in the end? You can vote on my poll or write it in the reviews or PM me. Whichever has the most votes win! You could vote even do all three and get more points for your pairing. I know that guests can't vote on polls, but you could review your vote and I'll add it. To guests, PM(s), and reviewers: you have the power to waiver the results on the poll.

Here are the options: Remember, you can pick **two** that you would like.

Natsu x Lucy

Natsu x Lisanna

Gray x Lucy

Gray x Juvia

Lyon x Juvia

Please vote/review/rate. It would mean a lot to me. Voting will end when it's 2-4 chapters from the end which is far from here but I want it to wrap up nicely in the end.

You're input will be greatly appreciated.

**Next up**: The guild's reaction to the transformation. At least Gray knows why his back is hurting and I think Natsu would look cute as a pink cat with his scarf. Oh, and I think Happy should get clothes before he picks up Gray's bad habit.

Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!


End file.
